Left 4 Dead: Peacemaker
by Fan-attic-Fic
Summary: After 3 weeks of the first infected showing up; Top Brass CEDA Officials have invested in observation drones to witness the damage of the Green Flu Virus and witness their one cyber-enhanced-soldier survive against it. This is the journey of a unique soldier gone rogue along with his companion of a little girl. Follow them as they find new companions, both survivors and infected.


**CHAPTER 1:**

 _ **Infection Inbound**_

* * *

 **|\\\UNIT_001023\\\CEDA_** **SURVEILLANCE/AERIAL_OBSERVATION_HARDWARE/|**

* * *

 **/SYS_CHECKER_ACTIVE||**

 **/SYS_CHECKER_RESULTS|| ..SYSTEMS: OPERATING AT FULL CAPACITY!..|||**

* * *

 **/PROCESSING_CURRENT_ENV_SCAN||**

 **Processing...**

 **2% Completion**

 **.**

 **16% Completion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **72% Completion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **99% Completion**

 **Processing COMPLETED!...**

 **LOCATION: S.U.S_SAVANNAH_GEORGIA**

* * *

 **/NETWORK_ESTABLISHMENT||**

 **Establishing...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NETWORK_ESTABLISHED!**

 **CEDA_ID_TAGS: CONNECTED!**

 **CEDA_OUTPOST_RELAYS: CONNECTED!**

 **GLOBAL_RELAY:Connection FAILED after.. [4] ..Retries! (REPORTING ISSUE)**

* * *

 **/OBJECTIVE_MANAGER|**

 **Accessing...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Objectives Compiled!**

 **OBJEC_PRIMARY: Observe current locations activity of infected CIVIL(s) AND PERSONNEL!**

 **OBJEC_SECONDARY: Observe: {||EXPERIMENTAL_CEDA_PERSONNEL_UNIT: [REDACTED]||} Until UNIT_[REDACTED] is M.I.A/DECEASED!**

* * *

 **/AERIAL_OBS_SCANNING||..\\\CEDA_ID_TAGS: DETECTED!/||\\\INITIATING: DISTANT_OBSERVERATION MODE!/||**

* * *

Within an apartment complex's parking lot, a loud unholy screech of the undead could be heard from miles away. The enraged mob had their reasons for such terrifying screams, as their aggravation was caused by none other than an annoying repetitive car alarm, summoning the mob in the general area to that one specific point. A young man was holding onto a combat rifle in one hand whilst readjusting his black tie with the other, pulling on the silky material so that it may sit nicely upon his white buttoned-short-sleeved-shirt collar where the shirt had tucked neatly into his plain black tailored suit pants, ending with his clean black loathers.

The sight was quite surreal. A young man with dark-brown hair, dressed in suitable clothing in the middle of a zombie apocalypse? That would be the case if it were not for his attire being equipped with black military shin-pads which covered up most of his legs, leading up with his all-purpose belt, holstering a walkie-talkie radio, the young man's chest was protected with another layer of material that could be seen as a black tactical vest with bold yellow words on both the back and front of the vest that read-out as, 'CEDA.' The young man's attire was finished off with his elbow-length-pads connecting with black military gloves equipped on his hands that were now gripped on the combat rifle, finger on trigger. The infected had arrived. Staring savagely into the black gas mask equipped on the young man's face, whom stared back into the crowd of the infected with the eyes of his gas mask's tinted black gaze, spraying bullets into the now-charging cannibals.

The infected; now piling up mound-by-mound in the parking lot had begun to become smaller and smaller in numbers, eventually ceasing after the three minutes of gun fire from the young man, whom now looked around as if scanning the area, until it seemed as he actually was, due to thin yellow lines outlined the bodies of the infected as if to signal that they were either dead or alive, until those lines turned red with bold white letters appearing in front of him reading out as, 'TARGETS NEUTRALIZED!' signifying that the young man had cleared the parking lot area.

The HUD like feature showed white border lines with measurements of altitude on the young man's peripheral with a digital clock integrated in the top left corner of the young man's vision, showing the time as '14:22' with an additional 'PM' next to the digits. The gas mask seeming to be the cause of these features. However the young man -unbeknownst nor possibly caring about such things- had pulled the walkie-talkie off his belt and activated it, hearing a buzz of confirmation that it had reached a signal.

The young man spoke into the small radio device, "Crows Nest, this is Peacemaker reporting in, Over." The young man, paced around in small circles around the area waiting for a reply.

"Copy that Peacemaker, what is your status, Over." the static-like reply came from an older gruffer voice.

"Sector B has been cleared out of infected Civilians, requesting additional outpost relay at this Sector, Over." Replied the young man, whom was code-named as, 'Peacemaker.'

"Negative Peacemaker, we've been ordered to holster down to Sector B once Sector D is cleared out, Over." The gruff and static voice replied, leaving the young man to sigh, then replying.

"Copy that Crows Nest. Over and out." The young man then placed the radio device back onto his belt, then holstering his combat rifle onto his back whilst a miniature map appeared on the young man's HUD, showing the distance of his location to reach Sector D which seemed to have been a Hotel that was mean't to be held as an evacuation post, though failing to hold its position due to the evidently spreading virus. The results of the distance showed as, '965 Meters' with an estimation time of, '12 MINS' causing the man to look into the direction he needed to head, thus beginning his twelve minute trip.

* * *

Six minutes later of the young man's quiet speed walking, a shadow had followed, lurking in the background whilst jumping from building to building so that the mysterious figure could keep up with the young man. However the young man came to a stop, witnessing an oil tanker being a blockade of where the young man needed to reach. Thus turning the man towards a dark maze of an alleyway, which seemed to be his only option, however unfazed by certain conditions the man continued on through the alley way as an alternate route, until he stopped dead in his tracks, noticing a particular growling noise emitting in the dark where a shadowy figure had lurked. About to ready his weapon, the figure leaped out with a screech from the shadows onto the young man. The figure hid under a navy hoodie and wore dark muddy brown track pants, both garments being covered in blood stains and other substances, with the unsettling feature of the growling creature's blood covered mouth showed a row of sharp snarling yellow teeth that emitted vibrantly from its grey pale skin.

The growling cannibal then attempted at clawing the young man whom quickly reacted by punching the infected in the face with his right fist, causing it to tumble back a few feet away from the young man whom stood back up into a crouched boxer-ready setting with his fists, ready for the screeching attack which happened yet again, although failing as it was yet again blown away from a powerful punch by the left fist this time, causing the creature to whirl through the air and ending up further away from the young man trying to get its bearings. This gave him enough time to which he pulled out the combat rifle and accurately began shooting at the more-than-should-be intellectual infected whom now fell dead before it could begin its attack.

The young man approached the dead hoodie-wearing infected as he inspected the body further, noticing duct-tape surrounding certain muscles in both the arms and legs. Before any further analysis, the young man pulled out his walkie-talkie and switched it back on whilst leaving the alleyway into a new empty street, closer to the hotel hoping to receive a signal, speaking into the radio device.

"Crows Nest, this is Peacemaker, do you respond?" However the young man only received static with occasional cut outs of the gruff voice as response. Knowing that there was interference of some sorts in the general area, evidently shown by his heads-up display blurring in and out with an occasional twitch of the position of the display. However, the young man salvaged a warning displayed from the HUD which read-out as, 'WARNING: WAVE-LENGTH DISRUPTION DETECTED DUE NORTH-WEST!' this caused the young man, only to be shown the Hotel not far from him.

"The Hotel?" He questioned out loud. Then deactivating the walkie-talkie and placing it back onto its normal position whilst approaching Sector D, combat rifle in hand. Closing in near to the Hotel, turning the corner to be only greeted by a small crowd of the infected huddling the entrance way. The young man then proceeded to pick them off, one by one, approaching the entrance noticing it to be one of the many safe-rooms scattered across Savannah.

Upon entering and closing, the young man had observed the evidently used safe-room due to the scattered sleeping bags, ammo and weapons with the occasional empty food packets and cartons of drinks left on the reception table next to the ammo.

Ammo was the only main thing the young man had thought in which he required, by stocking up his combat rifle. He however noticed a magnum on the reception table, examining the shiny gun, noticing the gun was recently used due to the lack of one bullet when he examined the clip. Thus concluded where the one missing bullet was used when approaching the back of the reception table. A dead chubby man wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt with beige work pants brown worker boots leaned against the wall, hosting a huge open bullet wound in his shoulder possibly shattering his entire shoulder. The chubby man's black hair messy and his facial features scrunched in fear before death, possibly due to being shot, which possibly lead to the death of shock from gaining a bullet wound.

The young man left the body be, as he restocked the lost bullet in the magnum, taking the evidence with him as he began to ascend into the hotel noticing a lack of the infected civilians. Upon his exploration, he found some medical supplies to take with him, such as adrenaline and an extra med-pack to which he holstered on the back of his belt, continuing on through the Hotel, looking for the irritating interference that had caused him to lose connection with his outpost and currently affecting his heads-up display.

The young man continued his ascent ignoring the scatter of unfinished-packed suitcases that resided in the hallways of the Hotel, the place residing as a ghost story. A thing of the past. That was when the young man realized he was reminiscing the past, shaking his head of his thoughts and pressed on to each floor. Reaching the fifth floor about to ascend onto the sixth floor, until the sound of objects falling over had caused him to be on alert, stopping dead in his tracks and readying his magnum for a possible infected individual. However on approach of each room quietly on the fifth floor, the sound emitted again, coming from the last room at the end of the hall. Silently approaching the door, he prepared to raid it.

The young man, being cautious due to the amount of noise the possible infected individual had emitted in the one room had made him think back to the hoodie-wearing infected back at the maze of alleyways.

' _On three._ ' He thought to himself. Preparing the magnum, gripped in his gloved hands.

' _One._ ' Objects still seeming to be tossed around could be heard.

' _Two._ ' A grunting voice, possibly the infected individual being aggravated by something within the room.

' _Three!_ ' The young man shouted in his head, kicking the door open with a thud, raiding the room to deal with the possibly more-than-should-be intellectual infected individual. However, the entire ordeal of the situation could have easily been mistaken for an aggravated infected civilian. As the entry of the young man had allowed him to witness a small figure, covered by a white blanket, writhing around the floor, knocking a table lamp over in the process whilst grunting in frustration.

The young man, standing dumbfounded by the current display had shook his head to focus and be cautious, his thoughts residing to the idea that whatever was under the blanket was still possibly infected due to the thrashing and grunting, however the idea of the figure being infected had become redundant due to it... Speaking.(?)

"Ugh! How does this B S happen to me?!" The small figure yelled in a muffled tone under the white blanket. The young man, lowering his weapon as he approached the wriggling mutation of a human being and a blanket, unwrapping the knotted folds of the blanket to release whatever had resided inside of it.

The white blanket fell, revealing a small child, a girl, no older than perhaps eleven or twelve years of age, was what the young man had guessed. The girl, oblivious to him being there yet, had cheered at her freedom, believing in her ignorance of escaping the soft entanglement herself. However, on inspection of the room, the girl had noticed the young man, holding onto his magnum sternly again.

Both stared at each other, both dumbfounded by both's sudden appearance.

* * *

 **|/The CEDA_SURVEILLANCE Team hoped that you enjoyed this first chapter!|| :D \\\|**


End file.
